Chocolate Cake
by BabeGirl
Summary: Steph is forced to tell Ranger how she feels...how will he take it? Rating is for possible later...stuff....
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the door, trying to will my hand to knock. I had to do it. Go in there and tell him how I felt. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard shuffling on the other side and seriously considered running. _No way Steph. You have to deal with this now. It can't wait anymore._ Stupid inner voice. The door swung open and there he was.

"Hey Cupcake. What's up?" Joe looked like he had just stepped out of the shower. His hair was damp and fell across his forehead in waves. All he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants, and his bare chest wasn't helping my self-control.

I took another deep breath. "Joe, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and let me enter. I wandered down the all too familiar hallway and sat down on the sofa. I figured that for what I was about to do, it was best to have soft things around.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Joe sat down next to me on the sofa and slid an arm around my shoulders. We had been together for a little while now and we had once again fallen into our unhealthy pattern of behaviour. We would date, then fight, then sleep together, then fight some more. We had done it before, and if I didn't take a stand now and stop it, we would break up and start it again.

I slid off the couch and paced for a few beats. Turning to face him, I started talking. "Joe, we have been together, on and off, for almost two years. I have recently done a lot of thinking, and I have come to a realization. What we are doing isn't healthy, for either of us. You need a wife, who can be at home and raise a family, and I need... well, I don't know what I need, but it isn't that. I think that would be best if we ended this before we got too far in it again. I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, and I am really sorry and...Why aren't you saying anything?" I realized that Joe was just staring at me, not looking angry like I expected, but amused.

"Cupcake, I have something that I have to tell you as well." He stood up and walked over to me. He tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "I met someone. She works at the button factory and she wants all the same things that I do. I wasn't sure how to tell you this, so I am sort of relieved."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. When exactly did you meet this woman? Recently? Have you been dating her?"

"No Steph, no. I didn't cheat on you. Ever. I would never do that. But I do think that you are right. We work great as friends, but not so great as a couple."

"This is weird. This is our most civilized break-up ever, and it is our last one. Joe, promise me that we are going to be friends. Forever. Promise me that you will invite me to your wedding and that you will tell me when your children are born and when you christen them. Promise me." I was near tears. I was terrified that I was going to lose Joe for good. I didn't want that. I wanted him in my life and I wanted him to be in mine.

Pulling me into a tight embrace, Joe planted a kiss on my forehead and muttered in to my hair. "Of course Cupcake. I wouldn't have it any other way. But only if you promise me something."

"What? Nothing can be worse than our usual battles, so tell me."

"Go see Ranger. He deserves to know that he can finally have you for his own. I can't believe I lasted this long without his killing me to get to you. Talk to him. Tell him that you love him."

I was speechless. I wasn't even ready to admit to myself that I was in love with Ranger, but Joe was telling me to go see him and tell him that. My mouth was opening and closing, but no word were coming out. Joe chuckled and walked over to the phone.

Someone answered on the other end. "Hey, can you come and get Stephanie? Ya, at my house. Alright, see ya."

He hung up and flopped back onto the couch.

"Who did you just call? What is going on?"

"You'll see in ten. For now, go and fix your hair and put on another coat of mascara. You are going to need it."

I scrambled up the stairs into Joe's bathroom. He had called Ranger. Jerk. I was not ready to deal with this. I looked out the window and judged the distance to the garage roof. I could make it. I slid the window open, swung my leg out and pushed myself over to the garage. I shimmied down the drainpipe and ran into a wall covered in black fabric.

"If you used those skills to catch our skips, probably you wouldn't roll in garbage so much." I stared up at Ranger and swallowed hard. "Babe, I smell burning rubber. Morelli said I should take you back to my apartment and not let you leave until you talked to me. Now, I usually think that Joe is a pompous ass, but for some reason I think I might listen to him this time" With that, he picked me up, flung me over his shoulder, dumped me in his Porsche and off we went.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four hours, and I was in the same spot on Rangers sofa as he had dumped me when we had got here. I was not ready to talk to Ranger yet, so I sat and stared at the wall. It was the longest that I had gone without talking under Ranger's piercing gaze, and to be honest, I was quite proud of myself. It was unusual, but Ranger had caved first and gotten some paperwork to finish, and had been typing away on his laptop for the last two hours.

I knew that I loved him. I had known for a while. I guess that I was just too afraid to admit it out loud. After all, Ranger was the one that said his life didn't lend itself to relationships. I had had my heart broken before, and I didn't want that to happen with Ranger and I. I wanted this to be the relationship to stick, and I knew that if it didn't, I would fall apart, never to be repaired.

"Babe." Ranger's voice pulled me out of my internal mumblings. "You have to talk to me eventually."

"No I don't. Probably I will, but I don't have to." I wanted to change the subject. "I am famished. Can Ella bring up dinner or something?"

"You bet Babe. On one condition though. You have to talk to me after we eat.

"No way. I will talk to you when I am good and ready." So there. Wow, I am on a roll today.

"I will get Ella to bring you cake."

I considered this for a moment. "Fine." Ella had the best cake ever, possibly better then my mother, although I would never say this out loud. I caved over cake. I had better be chocolate.

"Don't worry Babe, chocolate it is." Dang, I have to work on that.

The dinner was amazing, but Ella's cooking always was. She had made us individual goat cheese pizzas with salad. As a rule, I try to avoid eating anything from a goat, but this pizza was fantastic. I completely ignored the salad and decided that if Ranger wanted to keep his great body, he really shouldn't eat his entire pizza alone.

"Babe." He looked confused as I reached for his pizza.

"Sorry, but you don't eat fast enough, and this is really good!" He just smiled at me and pushed his plate closer to mine. He was probably doing an internal victory dance for getting me to eat something that wasn't deep fried. Jerk. I glared at him for good measure.

Ranger got up and walked to the counter where the cake was sitting. He began to cut it, and the pizza suddenly felt heavy in my stomach as I remembered our deal. I would get cake, but I had to bare my soul to Ranger. Why do I keep making stupid deals with him?

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Ranger put a huge slice of cake in front of both of us. My mouth opened and closed a few time, but there were no words. His laughter boomed around us.

"You use mascara to fell more confident, I use Ella's cake. I have been eating it more since I met you. Tank hates it because of the workouts I make him do with me." He smiled at the memory.

"What happened to the whole 'my body is a temple' thing?" I was confused beyond belief.

"Even temples have garbage cans." I wasn't entirely clear on the meaning of this, so I just nodded and had a forkful of cake.

An hour later, I had eaten half the cake, gone and stood in the bathroom four times and was seriously contemplating faking a fainting spell to get out of here. Ranger's cell phone rang and startled me out of my sugary stupor.

"Yo." Silence. "Deal with it. I'm offline until further notice." More silence. His sparkling phone skills still shocked me. "Tank, I swear to God, if you say that again, not only will I fire you, but I will personally kill you." He flipped the phone closed and grumbled. It was odd to see him so… like me. He was usually so stoic, so this sudden glimpse of, dare I say, emotion, surprised me.

"Is everything alright?" I walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped as if he had completely forgotten I was there. So much for being aware of your surroundings.

"What? Babe." He seemed relieve to find me there. "Everything is fine. Tank is being an ass. Nothing earth shattering."

"What did he say?" I realized that I was delving for information, so I tried to backtrack. "I mean you don't have to tell me, but I was just wondering, so if you don't tell me, it is no big deal. I mean I don't want to be…" He silenced me by pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. It wasn't a sexual kiss. It was comforting.

"Babe, if you tell me why you're here, I'll tell you what Tank said."

I sighed. "Well, really, I am only here because you and Morelli both feel the need to be macho jerks and try to control my life." I couldn't help but notice the way his hands flexed when I mentioned Joe. It was almost like he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. That meant that he hadn't heard about the break up yet.

"I don't want to control you. I think that would be impossible." He was right, of course. He had never tried to control her like Joe had. He tried to protect her, but she was free to do as she pleased. Unless he confined her to the building, but she usually got out then too. Besides that was only for her own good anyway.

"Ranger, I know that. I mean, Joe and I broke up for good this time, but just because I am in love with you doesn't mean I am ready to tell you that." I realized what I had just said and I clamped my eyes shut. Great, the one time I realized I am talking my thoughts, and I can do nothing to stop them.

"Babe." Ranger turned and walked out of his apartment, closing the door behind himself. I was stunned. He had to have heard me. Right? I mean, its Ranger. He hears everything. Then where did he go? He just left. Was I supposed to follow him? Was I supposed to leave or stay? I walked over to my purse and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed his cell phone, but only got his voicemail. The message was directed at me. _Steph, stay there, I'll be back soon._ He was screening his calls. Well, just the ones from me. What the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

I figured that "stay there" meant in the building, so I headed downstairs to the control room/ it was my lucky day. Lester was on the monitors, with some guy I didn't know. I was more likely to get answers out of Les then Tank or the other guys.

"Hey Lester. Training the new guy?" I wandered over and stuck my hand out. "Hey I'm Stephanie. I work here sometimes, doing searches and stuff." I didn't feel the need to explain my affiliation with Ranger, or my bounty hunter career.

The guy jumped out of his chair and grabbed my hand, pumping it so hard my arm hurt. "it is very nice to meet you! I'm Max. I just transferred here from the Atlanta offices." He was classic Merry Man. Six and a half feet tall, built like a tree, and hot. Brown hair falling in soft waves across his forehead, eyes as green as clovers, and a smile with a small dimple on each side. His voice had a slight twang to it, so I wondered where he was originally from. He was still pumping my hand.

Lester grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back down into his chair. "Easy there Tiger. Steph needs her arm to do searches." Lester looked like he hated training Max already, and Max, well, he looked down right guilty.

"No worries Max. I'm sure I will get the feeling back soon." I patted him on the back to try and soothe him. "Hey Lester, I need to know where Ranger is."

"Sure thing Bomber." He turned away and started typing away on one of the computers.

Max looked at me, confusion masking his eyes. "Bomber? I thought your name was Stephanie."

Sighing, I threw a quick glare at Lester, then turned and explained myself. "It is, but the guys call me Bomber, or something like it, because of my reputation as the Bombshell bounty hunter." I looked at my shoes, waiting for the laughter. When it didn't come, I looked up.

Max was nodding, still looking confused, but stopped and grinned when the recognition hit him. "You're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter? I thought that…" He was cut off by Lester.

"Steph," uh oh, real name, "Rangers car is at the mall, but the tracker on his phone is at Morelli's. Any ideas?" They had trackers on Rangers phone? Weird. "He can disable it if he wants to. Now answer the question." Damn ESP.

"Sorry, I have no idea. I can call though." I pulled out my cell phone just as it started ringing. I looked at the display and was shocked to see Joe's name. Freaky.

"Hey Joe. I was Just about to call you. Is Ranger at your house? I need to get in touch with him."

"Cupcake, I think I did something really dumb. I just…I don't know what happened…it…I…" He started breathing really hard. I think he was hyperventilating. I started to panic, so I flipped the phone to speaker so that Max and Lester could hear as well.

"Joe calm down and tell me what happened."

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Okay, well I had just picked up my new car, it's a Buick Rendezvous. Your dad said that it was a good car so I test drove it and I really like it so I thought that…"

"JOE!"

"Right, sorry. So I picked up the car and I decided to head over to the mall to get some lunch. I saw Ranger in the parking lot with this bag, and I don't know why, but I just gunned the engine, jumped the curb and hit him." He sighed, almost as if he was relieved that he told someone.

I thought for a beat, then two, before a smile started creeping across my lips. "So, uh, let me get this straight. You hit Ranger with a Buick?" I was sure I was going to pop a blood vessel to keep from laughing. "Is he alright?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing. He is sort of unconscious. I managed to get him into my car and drive him to my place, but now I can't get him out of my car."

The minute he had said unconscious, I had sobered up. "Joe, I am going to be there in twenty minutes. If Ranger wakes up before I get there, run, because he is going to kill you." I disconnected that call and turned to Lester. Both he and Max were staring at me wide eyed, looking like they wanted to laugh and kill some one at the same time. "Call Bobby. Have him meet us in the garage. Max help Lester get any supplies that we'll need to get Ranger back here I am going up to the apartment to get him a change of clothes. I'll meet you in the garage in seven minutes." They both started at me open mouthed. "GO!" Lester jumped up, but Max just stared some more. He wasn't too bright. I gave him the death glare and he scampered away. Sighing, I headed up to the seventh floor.

Five minutes later, I was standing alone in the garage. I had the keys to Rangers Turbo in one hand and a bag of his clothes. I had thrown on one of his sweatshirts and clamped his SEALs had on my head. His clothes made me feel more confident, especially since I didn't have any mascara with me. I was pacing impatiently, staring at the elevator doors. When they pinged open, I ran over and gave Lester a shot to the chest. Max shied away from me. "Where the hell have you been? Tibet?"

Bomber, we needed to track Bobby down. He said he is going to meet us at Morelli's."

I nodded, only somewhat satisfied. "Okay. I'm taking the Turbo. Follow me in the Bronco incase Ranger hasn't woken up yet and we can't get him into my car. Let's go." I strolled over to the Turbo, tossed the bag in the back and thundered out of the garage, Lester and Max close on my tail.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long for me to update...but here it is._

By the time I got to Joe's house, the fear for Ranger's safety had dissipated, and I was just angry. Where did Joe get off hitting Ranger with a car? He was the one that broke up with me. He had no right to get angry and hit someone with a car. He's in a relationship with that button woman. It's not even like he has a reason to be jealous.

I screeched to a stop at the curb and jumped out of the Turbo. Max and Lester got out of the SUV and walked to Joe's car. Bobby pulled up seconds later. Morelli was leaning against the hood of his car, looking a little green around the gills. I stalked over to him and flicked him on the forehead. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He looked at the ground. "I don't know. It just happened. I guess the usual after break up Joe came out of me. It won't happen again I promise." He looked me in the eye, pleading.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, it had better not." I flicked him again and walked over to Max and Lester. "Okay, look. We need to get Ranger back to Haywood." I looked into the back of Joe's car. "We need to get him out of the car. You two grab his arms and pull him up. Watch his head. I'll crawl in behind him and push. Ready?" They both nodded. "Okay good."

I walked around the back of the car and pulled open the door. Ranger's head lolled to the side and a dribble of drool came out of his mouth. It was gross, but it was kind of nice to see venerable Ranger. I pushed his head back forward and crawled behind him. I put my hands under his shoulders and put all my weight behind him. I shoved him forward enough that Lester and Max could grab his arms and haul him out of the car. They wrestled to get him out of the car, banged his head on the door frame, but eventually, got him out of the car and into the SUV. Bobby climbed in beside Ranger and began examining him.

After a few minutes, Bobby got back out of the car. "He has a bruised rib and a sprained left knee, left ankle and his right wrist is broken. He'll be fine, but he'll be laid up for about two weeks. We need to get him to the hospital to get a cast on his wrist." I nodded, tossed the keys to the Turbo to Max and climbed in the back of the SUV. He stood there looking dazed. I sighed and looked at him.

"Follow us to the hospital. I want to be here in case he wakes up. I am going to have to talk him out of killing Joe." Max just stood there some more, but he eventually nodded and jogged to the Turbo. I closed the door and told Lester to head out. We pulled away from the curb, leaving Joe standing on his front lawn.

Two hours later, Ranger had his ribs wrapped in bandages, a cast on his wrist and enough painkillers in his system to relax an elephant. He was feeling really happy at the moment. We were back at his apartment, lying in his bed. I was propped up against the headboard with Ranger lying with his head in my lap. I was stroking his hair and he was looking up at me.

"Babe, you're the greatest. You always take care of me. Even when I'm a jerk and push you away, you always come back to help me. Why do you do that?"

A smile played at my lips because it was like talking to a child. "I help you because I care about you."

"You said something earlier, but I'm not sure if you mean it. You said you loved me. Is that true?"

I thought for a moment. There was not real point denying it now was there. "Yeah Ranger. It's true. I do love you."

He smiled up at me, his eyelids starting to droop. "I love you too Steph." That was it. No qualifiers. His head rolled to the side and he fell asleep, leaving me to think about his drug induced confession. I stared at the wall for a while, but I eventually fell asleep.

I woke later to darkness. Ranger was still on the bed, but he was sitting against the headboard and I was propped up against his chest. I scrambled away from him, remembering his injuries. "Are you alright? Do you need more pills?" I got up off the bed and started toward the kitchen.

"Babe." I don't know why, but that one word made me stop and turn. "Come here." That sounded an awful lot like an order so I just stood there and raised my eyebrows. "Please?" That was better. I wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge. Ranger sighed and pulled me down to him. I cuddled myself into him and looked up into his eyes. I expected to see the usual blank face, but I saw raw emotion.

"Steph, do you know why I was at the mall?" I shook my head and waited. Ranger reached over to his bedside table, flicked on the reading lamp and pulled out a bag. He handed it to me and asked me to open it. I reached in and pulled out a velvet box. It was too big to be a ring box, so I wasn't overly freaked out. I don't think that I was ready for a marriage proposal. I opened the box and gasped. I pulled out a necklace and tears sprang to my eyes. It was a white gold _B_, encrusted with tiny diamonds. It hung on a white gold chain and sparkled in the soft lighting. Ranger took it from my hands and fastened it around my neck.

"Ranger, it's beautiful."

"Babe, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You bring light into my world and I hate days that I don't see you. I want to see you every day, as soon as I wake up and right before I go to sleep. I don't know if I am ready for another marriage, but I want you to be in my life for the rest of my life."

I was openly crying, tears soaking my t-shirt. I had no words, so I pulled Ranger to me and poured all the love I felt into a kiss. The love I felt coming back to me was astounding. We pulled apart after several minutes later and Ranger rested his forehead against mine.

"You know Ranger, this means that you can't send me back to Joe this time. He has a girlfriend, so he won't take me back."

"Babe, I don't even want to think about how stupid I have been in the past. I will never, ever send you away from me again. I promise you that." He kissed me again, passion and lust replacing the love I felt before. I pushed him back gently.

"While we are making promises, I have two requests."

"Babe." Ranger looked at me, urging me to hurry.

"I'll be fast. One, promise me that we can always have desert with dinner."

"I'll talk to Ella tomorrow."

I gave him a quick kiss. "Two, promise me that you won't hurt Morelli for hitting you."

"Babe that is a promise that I can't make." He kissed me again, his hands moving down my body. It wasn't long before I forgot entirely about Joe, thinking only about the man I was with forevermore.

_That's it. Please review so I feel the need to write something else. Thanks!!_


End file.
